


Две ветки, срастаясь...

by Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Три луча", лёгкое АУ к последней главе. у Ксавьеля есть особые методы помощи Марклену...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две ветки, срастаясь...

\- И всё-таки... почему?  
Ксавьель взглянул на Марклена, улыбнулся и, наверное, в сотый раз повторил:  
\- Я хочу тебе помочь...  
\- И поэтому взял меня к себе? Брось... Я всё чаще думаю о том, что это бессмысленно. Все мы увядаем, и этого не остановить.  
\- Не падай духом раньше времени. И увядающий цветок может ожить и снова потянуться к солнцу, поверь мне.  
\- Я знаю, - Марклен тяжело вздохнул, и Ксавьель понял, почему: его "солнце", то есть Майя, одаривала его своим светом не так уж часто, и чего-то явно не хватало этому свету, чтобы вернуть Марклена к жизни... Она ждала выздоровления Марклена, чтобы перевернуть с его помощью мир, и временами это стремление заслоняло всё.  
\- Брат... - Ксавьель взял Марклена за руку и посмотрел в лицо, хоть и не тронутое пятнами увядания, но осунувшееся и бледное. - Ты ведь знаешь, что моя цель здесь...  
\- Сдерживать меня, если начну делать глупости?  
Ксавьель тряхнул головой.  
\- Не только. Еще я должен... оберегать тебя. Давать тебе силы. Так позволь мне сделать это. Позволь исполнить своё предназначение... Пожалуйста.  
Марклен удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- О том, что не допущу, чтобы ты увял в самом расцвете, - улыбнулся Ксавьель и, наклонившись ниже, решительно коснулся губами губ Марклена, всё таких же свежих, ярких... и сладких, как конфеты, которые он обожал.  
\- Ммм... - Марклен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем мотнул головой, отстраняясь. - Погоди... Что ты делаешь?  
\- Я не могу дать тебе свою кровь, но... две ветки, соединяясь, срастаясь вместе, становятся сильнее. Позволь мне отдать тебе часть твоей силы, Марклен, прошу...  
И снова, не давая времени на ответ - губами в губы, словно вдыхая в них силы, жизнь... Короткий протестующий стон вскоре смолк - губы Марклена жадно ловили живительную силу, дразня Ксавьеля своей сладостью. Интересно, мелькнула шальная мысль, у этого любителя конфет всё такое же сладкое, как и губы?  
Ощутив, что сопротивление Марклена ослабло, Ксавьель решился прервать поцелуй.  
\- Не бойся ничего, всё будет хорошо...  
Лицом в благоуханное золото волос, губами к шее... Ах, и в самом деле, конфетная сладость словно прилила к самой коже... Чуть прихватить губами, чтобы ощутить эту сладость сполна... И ощутить, как выгнулась в истоме шея, пока Марклен сбивчиво шептал:  
\- Ксавьель... ах... брат...  
\- Что? - отозвался Ксавьель чуть хрипло, неохотно отстраняясь от нежной шеи.  
\- Сделай меня сильным, брат, поддержи меня, я прошу...  
\- Тебе не надо просить, я всё сделаю, - чужая сладость горела на губах,  и почему-то сердце билось чаще при мысли о том, что об этой особенности предназначения Ксавьеля не знает ни Ася, ни тем более Майя... да вообще никто, кроме него и Марклена. И именно эта тайна заставляет их сердца биться в унисон, и Ксавьель предчувствует каждый вздох, каждое содрогание Марклена, когда его руки скользят по обнажившейся груди Марклена - вниз, вниз, осторожно обрисовывая кончиками пальцев хоть и поблекшие, но всё ещё зловещие следы увядания. И хоть Марклену и неприятно, что Ксавьель их видит, но он еще сильнее подается вперед, раскрываясь навстречу ласке.  
Нежно, осторожно - поцелуями, ласками, даря тепло и нежность, до тех пор, пока не станет мало и Марклен, запустив пальцы в волосы Ксавьеля, не потребует:  
\- Соединись со мной... до конца.  
И когда это происходит - Марклен льнет к телу Ксавьеля, как гибкий плющ к древесному стволу, единственной своей опоре, без которой ему лежать на земле, поникшему и увядшему. Целует жадно и крепко, забирая не сок, а словно бы саму силу жизни с губ того, кто сейчас стал ближе всех на свете, кто готов отдать ему всего себя до капли, ничего не прося взамен... И это странное чувство - светлое, живительное и жаркое, как сам солнечный свет, охватившее каждую клеточку их тел - одновременно, вместе, а как иначе, если они сейчас единое целое?  
  
Намного позже Ксавьель задумчиво водит пальцем по "узорам" на груди Марклена. Грудь бурно вздымается и опадает, но узоры явно стали бледнее.  
Марклен тоже смотрит - и улыбается. Слова не нужны. По крайней мере не нужны теперь, после происшедшего.  
Они смотрят друг на друга и в их глазах - одна и та же мысль.  
Две ветки, срастаясь вместе, становятся могучим деревом, которое выдержит любой порыв ветра.


End file.
